Many electronic marketplaces provide services or platforms that allow other sellers to sell products and services to customers of the electronic marketplaces. Examples of electronic marketplaces include auction marketplaces, listing or classified marketplaces, and full service transaction marketplaces that include payment processing and/or shipping of items on behalf of the sellers. When a customer visits one of these electronic marketplaces, the customer may browse for products and/or services from any number of different sellers, each different seller competing with other sellers that offer products and services using the same marketplace or a different marketplace.
A provider of the electronic marketplace often generates revenue by receiving a portion of proceeds collected from sales by sellers using the electronic marketplace. Therefore, the provider is incentivized to maximize sales, which often requires the electronic marketplace to offer desirable products/services at a competitive price. To achieve these ends, the provider must find and attract sellers, which can offer desirable products/services at a competitive price, to the electronic marketplace.